


She Said, She Said

by Marguerite



Category: Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguerite/pseuds/Marguerite
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atGlass Onion, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onGlass Onion’s collection profile.Author's notes:Beatles Song Title Challenge from FarscapeFridaySpoilers: Die Me, Dichotomy, Season of Death, and InfinitePossibilities: Icarus Abides. So, yeah, angst. Also contains a minor spoiler from the deleted scenes portion of the ³Season of Death² DVD.





	She Said, She Said

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Beatles Song Title Challenge from FarscapeFriday  
>  Spoilers: Die Me, Dichotomy, Season of Death, and Infinite  
> Possibilities: Icarus Abides. So, yeah, angst. Also contains a minor spoiler from the deleted scenes portion of the ³Season of Death² DVD.

  
Author's notes: Beatles Song Title Challenge from FarscapeFriday  
Spoilers: Die Me, Dichotomy, Season of Death, and Infinite  
Possibilities: Icarus Abides. So, yeah, angst. Also contains a minor spoiler from the deleted scenes portion of the ³Season of Death² DVD.  


* * *

She Said, She Said

 

## She Said, She Said

### by Marguerite

Posted: Saturday, September 13, 2003 3:45 PM 

* * *

Huddling beneath the covers, body to body, was supposed to keep her warm. Never mind that the covers and the very bed itself were the provenance of another man, displaced from his sanctuary. Never mind that huddling worked best when both bodies were unclothed, not clad in black leather. Never mind that one of the bodies would never be warm again. 

Aeryn wrapped her arms around Crichton, her trembling lips against his motionless heart, rubbing her hand along his bicep as the flesh cooled and the muscle stiffened beneath her palm. Try as she might, the last little remnant of warmth was leaving her lover's body. Dissipating into the molecules of the bedclothes along with the sharp salt of her tears. 

He'd wept for her, D'Argo had once told her over a shared bottle of raslac. Crichton had wept for her as they'd waited for her corpse to be recovered, grief flooding out of him in waves. D'Argo and Crais had to tie him up to keep him out of the frozen lake while Rygel cut the harnesses to let Aeryn's body float back to the surface. John had cried like no man D'Argo had ever seen, sobbed until at last he was able to keep a terrible, chilled calm as Zhaan gave her the last rites. 

Such a terrible flow of mourning-blood. Zhaan had given herself up to staunch it. 

Aeryn had no memory past the horrific intake of icy water where air should have been. Just the black nothingness. Not Crichton's light, not even the Sebacean void, but a liquid blackness in which she was suspended. Birthing fluid, almost, and almost peaceful. 

John would be warm there, she knew. She knew all about being dead. What she didn't know yet was how to deal with the sorrow. Aeryn shivered beneath the blood-red covers. Soon, Stark would come for her, would gently take her away from John - not John, not anymore - and prepare the body for the capsule Talyn would provide. She'd have to accept Rygel's clumsy's condolences with grace and perfect the shadow of a smile she'd need to counter Crais' conflicted sadness. Mourning was new to her, but she'd learn. She'd learn. 

**END**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Farscape   
Title:   **She Said, She Said**   
Author:   **Marguerite**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **2k**  |  **02/14/04**   
Notes:  Beatles Song Title Challenge from FarscapeFriday   
Spoilers: Die Me, Dichotomy, Season of Death, and Infinite   
Possibilities: Icarus Abides. So, yeah, angst. Also contains a minor spoiler from the deleted scenes portion of the ³Season of Death² DVD.   
  



End file.
